star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Envoy
''Home'''' > Classes > Envoy'' * Hit Dice: 1d8 * Defense Bonus: +2 * Starting Credits: 2d4 x 500 * Class Skills: Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Any (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points per Level: 6 + Int modifier 'Leveling Table' Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Weapon Proficiency (Advanced) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Adept Negotiator An Envoy gains a bonus equal to half their level (minimum +1) on all Persuasion skill checks. Inspiration An Envoy has a way with words that no others can compare with. This gives them a pool of Inspiration Points that allow them to enhance the abilities of themselves and those around them. This Inspiration Pool has a number of points equal to their level + their charisma modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes each morning after a long rest (8 hours). An Envoy can use this pool to power the following abilities at 1st level: * Charm: An Envoy can spend an Inspiration Point to attempt to trick a sentient creature within 30-feet into thinking it is their friend and ally (treat the target’s attitude as friendly). The target is allowed a will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ Envoy’s level + the Envoy’s charisma modifier) to negate this effect. If the creature is currently being threatened or attacked by the Envoy or the Envoy’s allies, however, the creature gains a +5 bonus on this saving throw. If the target fails its save, it regards you in this light for a number of hours equal to your Envoy level. This does not give you the ability to command the target, however it will treat your requests in the most favorable light. The target will not obey suicidal or obviously harmful requests. Any threatening acts by the Envoy or their allies causes this effect to immediately end. A creature that makes their saving throw against this effect is immune to an Envoy’s Inspiration for 24 hours. * Confusion: An Envoy can spend an Inspiration Point to attempt to confuse a creature within 30-ft for 1 round. The target is entitled to a will save (DC 10 + ½ Envoy’s level + Envoy’s charisma modifier), which negates this effect. A creature that makes their saving throw against this effect is immune to an Envoy’s Inspiration for 24 hours. * Doom: An Envoy can spend an Inspiration Point to attempt to instill fear in a creature within 30-ft for 1 round. . The target is shaken for a number of minutes equal to the Envoy’s level unless they succeed on a will save (DC 10 + ½ Envoy’s level + Envoy’s charisma modifier), which negates this effect. A creature that makes their saving throw against this effect is immune to an Envoy’s Inspiration for 24 hours. * Fascinate: An Envoy can spend an Inspiration Point to attempt to fascinate any number of creatures within 90-ft for 1 round. The targets are entitled to a will save (DC 10 + ½ Envoy’s level + Envoy’s charisma modifier), which negates this effect. Any active combat nearby prevents this ability from functioning. A creature that makes their saving throw against this effect is immune to an Envoy’s Inspiration for 24 hours. * Inspire Courage: An Envoy can spend a point from their Inspiration Pool to inspire courage in their allies (including themselves), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the Envoy’s Inspiration. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every four Envoy levels thereafter, this bonus increase by +1 to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. Inspire Courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire Courage can use audible or visual components, or both. The Envoy must choose which components to use when starting their performance. Any allies who wish to receive the benefit of this effect must be able to see or hear the Envoy. Activating this ability is a standard action. It can be maintained in concentration at no additional Inspiration Point cost, but at the cost of a move action. It can be stopped by the Envoy at any time. * Soothe: An Envoy can spend a point from their Inspiration Pool to boost the mental defense of an ally and heal their wounds. You must be able to touch the ally in order to heal them (or yourself). The target regains 1d6 hit points plus the Envoy’s charisma modifier. This healing increases by an additional 1d6 for every four Envoy levels gained thereafter (2d6 at 5th level, 3d6 at 9th level, 4d6 at 13th level, and 5d6 at 17th level). Additionally, the target gains a +1 morale bonus on saves against charm, confusion, and fear effects for 1 minute. This ability is a standard action and has somatic and verbal components. An Envoy can only use a single Inspiration each turn, unless otherwise noted. Bonus Feat At 2nd level, an Envoy gains a bonus feat. This feat must come from the following list of feats: Agile Maneuvers, Alertness, Animal Affinity, Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Athletic, Deceitful, Defensive Combat Training, Dodge, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Iron Will, Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Master Craftsman, Persuasive, Self-Sufficient, Skill Focus, Stealthy, and Toughness. Inspire Competence At 4th level or higher, an Envoy can use their performance to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30-feet and able to see and hear the Envoy. The ally gains a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as they continue to hear the Envoy’s Inspiration. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the envoy has attained beyond 4th (+3 at 8th, +4 at 12th, +5 at 16th, and +6 at 20th). Note: certain uses of this ability are infeasible, such as Stealth, and may be disallowed at the GM’s discretion. An Envoy can’t inspire competence in themselves. Inspire Competence relies on audible components. Suggestion At 5th level, an Envoy can attempt a suggestion to a creature he has fascinated. This suggestion (which can be no longer than a sentence or two), must be worded in such a manner as to make the activity sound reasonable. Asking the creature to do some obviously harmful act automatically negates this effect. * The creature will attempt to complete this activity at some point over the duration of the effect, which is 1 hour per Envoy level. If the suggested activity can be completed in a shorter time, the suggestion ends when the subject finishes what it was asked to do. You can instead specify conditions that will trigger a special activity during the duration. If the condition is not met before the effect’s duration expires, the activity is not performed. * The target is allowed a will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Envoy’s Level + Envoy’s Charisma modifier) to negate this effect. A creature who makes their save realizes that they were being manipulated. A creature who fails their save does not. Doomspeaker At 8th level, an Envoy can spend a point from their Inspiration Pool in order to foster a sense growing dread in their enemies, causing them to become shaken for 1 round. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30-feet and able to see and hear the Envoy’s Inspiration. The target is entitled to a will saving throw (DC 10 + ½ Envoy’s level + Envoy’s charisma modifier) to negate this effect. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30-feet and the Envoy continues the Inspiration. The Inspiration cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Doomspeaker is a mind-affecting fear effect, and it relies on audible and visual components. Activating this ability is a standard action, and it can be maintained at no additional Inspiration Point cost as a move action each turn. Inspire Greatness At 9th level, an Envoy can use their Inspiration to inspire greatness in themselves or a single willing ally within 30-feet, granting extra fighting capability. For every three levels an Envoy attains beyond 9th, they can target one additional ally while using this performance (to a maximum of four at 18th level). To inspire greatness, all of the targets must be able to see and hear the Envoy. A creature inspired with greatness gains 2d10+Envoy’s Level temporary hit points, a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. Inspire Greatness is a mind-affecting ability and it relies on audible and visual components. Activating this ability is a full-round action and it persists for 1 minute. Soothing Inspiration Beginning at 12th level, an Envoy’s ability to soothe their allies increases. This effect works the same as Soothe, except that it now affects all allies within 30-feet. Using this ability costs 2 Inspiration Points instead of 1, and can be used as a Full-Round Action. Frightening At 13th level, an Envoy’s ability to instill fear in their enemies increases. The target of their Doomspeaker ability now becomes frightened instead. Inspire Heroics An Envoy of 16th level inspires even more greatness. In addition to the effects of Inspire Greatness, the targets receive an additional +4 morale bonus on saving throws and a +4 dodge bonus to Defense. Mass Suggestion At 17th level, an Envoy can make more than one creature be affected by their suggestion ability. A number of creatures equal to the Envoy’s level that are fascinated by the Envoy are now affected by their Suggestion ability. Diplomatic Immunity At 20th level, an Envoy has reached the peak of their ability. An Envoy can spend an Inspiration Point to remove any single adverse condition affecting them. In addition, an Envoy can spend a point from their Inspiration Pool to negate a critical hit against them as a reaction, making it a regular hit instead.